


Gallows Walk

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-14
Updated: 2006-03-13
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8090482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Archer thinks about Malcolm and his relationship with Trip, as they prepare to face their deaths. Missing scene, 2.08 "The Communicator." (11/22/2002)





	1. Archer's POV

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Spoilers, 1.16 "Shuttlepod One," 2.08 "The Communicator."  
  
This is dedicated to Nautika who has put up with me taking the michael out of Malcolm in our recent messages and as a thank you for sending the tapes and screencaps of season 2 to me in the UK! Thanks mate! :o) I hope you enjoy it!  


* * *

As we wait to be led out to our deaths I can't help but think how I've let Malcolm down. I know that he blames himself completely for the situation we are in but the blame is all mine. I think back to his initial excitement when we had got back to the ship about the prospect of writing up the report. I rarely see Malcolm joyful, I've always supposed that it was a result of the harsh upbringing he had and after speaking to his father I can understand why Malcolm rarely even smiles. I used to think it was something he never learnt to do, but lately that has changed and I've seen a difference in my Armoury officer. It's been subtle and sometimes you have to look for it, but Malcolm Reed is happy, probably for the first time in his life, he has something that makes him smile and even laugh...he has Trip.

I know Malcolm doesn't know that I know his secret and I would never let on, but Trip Tucker is the best friend I've ever had and best friends share secrets. I've known for a long time that Trip was bisexual. It's never bothered me, even after we got drunk and he admitted that he was attracted to me and if I was willing, he would love to get me into bed, but he knows I like women and only women and he respects that. I knew Trip was interested in Malcolm without him saying anything. I'd noticed the way he would stand behind him when he came on the bridge, the way he would look at him and when I asked him about it, he'd blushed and apologised and said nothing would come of it as Malcolm, from what he'd heard, was straight. Maybe so, but as I'd told my Chief Engineer I had seen Malcolm checking him out a few times too.

So in a way it was inevitable they would become lovers and I'm not sure when it actually happened. I suspect after almost dying in the shuttlepod, emotions were brought to the fore, but they are discreet and Trip only told me when I commented to him that something seemed to have put a smile on Malcolm's face. Now I look at that face and see the fear in his eyes and something else. I see regret. I am about to ask him about it but change my mind.

When they come to get us, Malcolm looks so small and, although he had said to me, he wasn't afraid, I sense the fear he is feeling as much as he is sensing mine. As we are marched out our hands tied behind us, I think of my life, my friends and hope that Trip can forgive me for causing his lover's death. I suddenly have an idea, that as Captain I should forfeit my life so that Malcolm can live his. I tell our captors that he is my tactical officer and that he can give them any information they want. I know T'Pol is probably planning a rescue mission and I just need to buy him some time. After what I've learnt about him, I owe him that much. To live a life so bleak as Malcolm has done, always criticised and berated for every achievement. Not even allowed to have a favourite food as a child and then to have happiness, friendship and love given to him and then snatched away so suddenly by frightened people on an alien world. I have to try to give him a chance, for his sake and for Trip's.

The aliens don't want to know and I try to put myself in their place as we are led up the steps and the noose is put around my neck. I watch Malcolm as they do the same to him, and suddenly feel immensely proud of him. Apart from his 'Captain' at my attempt to save him, he hasn't said a word, and I know he isn't going to show his fear, I would expect no less of him. He will die with the dignity of a Starfleet Officer, but I wish he didn't have to. I know it will be soon and I pray that it will be quick as the dust in the compound suddenly swirls around. The guards look confused and I see an arm firing a phase pistol and then I see Trip, leaping out of thin air and I know we are saved.

As we huddle in the small pod, I look up at Trip who has the same relieved expression on his face as I have. I suddenly think I've lost something and rummage through my pockets.

"Sir, looking for this?" I hear Malcolm say and he holds up the scanner I thought I'd lost and smiles.

I look at that smile and realise that I never thought I would see it again. This time it was a close call and I've learnt some valuable lessons. As I glance around at Travis, Malcolm, T'Pol and Trip, I notice Malcolm look at his lover. I know that later there will probably be nightmares and tears but I know that while Malcolm has Trip there will also be smiles and even laughter.


	2. Trip's POV

I lay awake staring into the darkness, my thoughts on the man whose nightmares had woken me. It's been almost a week since Malcolm and the Captain had almost been hung for being enemy spies and like the bruises on their faces, Malcolm's nightmares are beginning to be less frequent. Except for tonight. I had calmed him and he now sleeps peacefully draped across my chest, but although I'm tired I can't sleep. I wish Malcolm would tell me about his demons, let me help but he doesn't and when he's awake he tells me he's fine.

Finally realising that I'm not going to sleep I decide that, as Malcolm seems to be settled, I'll go to the messhall for some milk. I slowly disengage myself and pull on some sweat pants and a T-shirt and giving Malcolm one last look, leave the room.

The messhall is as I expect it to be, quiet and as I walk over to the dispenser to get the milk, I hear something and turn to see the Captain looking out of the viewport.

"Sorry." I say thinking that I had disturbed him. He doesn't seem to hear me and continues to stare blankly into space.

"You okay Cap'n?" I walk up to him, cautiously aware that something seems to be bothering him.

"What?" He suddenly seems to realise that I'm there, "Oh Trip, couldn't you sleep either?"

He stands with his arms wrapped around him and I see the shadows under his eyes.

"No," I decide to take a chance, "Nightmares do that to ya,"

He looks startled and concerned, "You're getting nightmares?"

"Not me. Malcolm." I pause and sip my milk, "He told me that you tried t' save him, that you offered your life for him."

"I'm his Captain, it's what I should do," he returns his gaze to the stars.

"Is that what your nightmares are 'bout?"

"I'm not getting nightmares," he smiles slightly but I've been his friend long enough to see through it.

"Jon, I'm your best friend, I've seen you at your best and Hell I've seen you at your worst, you can tell me anythin', maybe I can help."

"There's nothing to tell, I'm fine."

"Bullshit." I find I'm angry and putting down my milk, I turn him to face me. "Look at yourself. You've not been sleeping since you got back." he doesn't answer me, "You know somethin' Jonathan Archer, you're one stubborn sonofabitch, just like Malcolm. He won't tell me 'bout his nightmares either!"

"So how do you..." he trails off at my expression and smiles shyly at my raised eyebrows.

"It's difficult t' hide a nightmare when you're sharing your bed"

For awhile there is a silence between us and I wait for him to break it.

"We could have really died." his voice is quiet, "When I felt that noose around my neck, I realised that we were really going to die and that I would have killed Malcolm."

"You would not have killed Malcolm, those bastards down there would have done that."

"I would have let you down," he continues as if he hasn't heard me. "How would you have forgiven me for killing Malcolm?"

He looks at me, begging forgiveness and I see the tears in his eyes. I also see the guilt and, for the first time, I really understand the burden of command and realise there is no need for words.

"C'mere" I pull him into a hug and as his arms wrap around me he finally lets go and the tears begin to fall. I know I'm getting a wet shoulder, but I don't care, Jon Archer is my best friend and if this is all I have to suffer for him to finally let go of his hurt, fear and guilt, I'll pay that price. After a few minutes the sobs subside and he pulls away, his eyes red and puffy and he smiles.

"Thanks Trip, I really needed that."

"You wanna talk now?"

He nods and we sit and talk about everything and anything, his hopes and fears for his crew and our mission until he starts to yawn.

"I think it's time you hit the hay, Cap'n," I say as I stand, "and I'd better get back to Malcolm"

"Thanks Trip."

"Hey, what are friends for." I shrug as we leave the messhall.

As I walk back into my quarters, I notice Malcolm stirring and slide back into bed with him. He opens his eyes and looks up at me.

"I woke up and your were gone." he says and I feel a pang of guilt.

"Went t' get some milk, Jon was there."

Malcolm sits up, my expression telling him far more than words ever could.

"Is he alright?"

"I think he is now." I yawn and pull Malcolm into the warmth of the blankets with me.

"I think we both are," Malcolm smiles and kisses me gently before settling himself and as I drift off to sleep I think he might be right.


End file.
